clubspongebobfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JoJoMKWUTeam/The Possible End Of CSB
A WORK IN PROGRESS (progress meter) *Alpha (created November 28, 2019) *Beta 1 (created November 29, 2019) *Beta 1 (minor edit) (created 3 minutes later) *5,000th Edit Of JoJoMKWUTeam (created 3 more minutes later) *Beta 1 (minor edit 2) (created 3 extra minutes later) Notice Don't forget to stay tuned for more info, not that it is very exciting, but pretty important. Beginning Look OK, the title may be frightening, but let's admit it. This wiki has been a garbage can over the past few months. Copy-Pasted title cards, sockpuppets, controversy, inactiveness. This could be the end of CSB. In fact, I may leave CSB. If things get worse, I may have to shut down the wiki, but that won't be currently. What do you mean by this? Firstly, yes, CSB might merge with SBG or shut down completely. But that won't be until 2022 or later/sooner. To be honest, it depends on what is going on. There are some good and bad news. But first... WHAT HAS HAPPENED? Come on people, the wiki is just as abandoned as when it first started. This wiki has been abandoned for the longest time. Also, copy-pasted title cards as always. You might as well call this Filthy Muck wiki for no originality. We need our own images, or at least not from our competitors. That just makes this wiki look lazy. Sockpuppets. "I AM SOCKPUPPET OF BLA BLA BLA! PLEASE BLOCK ME!" Enough said, that just proves our wiki has abandoned itself for so long. Controversy: There is still controversy that this is a clone or a lazy rip-off of another SpongeBob wiki. Like I mean, at this rate, it is becoming a lazy rip-off. How about get some originality like I said. This is a SpongeBob wiki, but it feels too much like a rip-off now due to our slow progress, and that's the problem. Inactiveness: WHAT THE HECK HAS HONESTLY HAPPENED TO THE CLUB SPONGEBOB WIKI! IT IS LITERALLY THE AUTUMN ABANDONED FEST 2019! OK, for real though. Our activeness has become from Level 100 to Level 1. We are back to basics. Yes, I took many wiki-breaks. But this is crazy. I can't even take it, let's go to the news. Good News *First, our first bureaucrat may be in 2020. You have to submit a request though. Bureaucrat is very tough to get. I'll tell you. *Second, Club Kamp Koral Wiki will expand to support other spin-offs like the Netflix Squidward Spin-off. *Third and finally, Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you enjoyed Thanksgiving! *BONUS: The Club SpongeBob Wiki has planned another partner. It is currently unknown which wiki it'll be, but truly a milestone. *Further details may be provided later. Bad News *The Club SpongeBob Wiki might shut down, or merge with SBG. However, PHASE TWO will have nothing to do with this. *The Club SpongeBob Fanon Wiki is so abandoned, that it is shutting down in 2021 as it has been uncomprehendingly inactive. You may submit a proposal to keep it. But it has been abandoned. *The Club SpongeBob Wiki might shut down in 2022. Further details will be provided later. *With too many sockpuppets to count, this wiki could be doomed. In fact, our pages may have to be protected soon. *I may retire from this wiki in 2020, 2021, or 2022. The abandoned fest cannot continue or else the wiki will be more abandoned than SBB (Spongebobb, cough). But for real, why has this been so abandoned. It is just like SBG during that one period where it has been abandoned for three months! *Further details will be provided later! Normal News *Whatever happened to the storyboard pages? Well, I don't know. I wasn't as interested on storyboards as I used to be. *What happened to the events and announcements? Not sure. I might delete them. *More details will be provided in a future date. Conclusion Now with me retiring, I have been thinking of IloGaming4 and AK World as the first bureaucrats on the wiki. Then again, this is 2019. I still have until August 12, 2020, to decide the first bureaucrat. But for now, this wiki has been an abandoned fest. Let's try to make this wiki active before things get worse. Also... 5,000th Edit This has been my 5,000th edit. It has truly been a milestone founding the Club SpongeBob Wiki. I thank everyone for editing here. We have got to improve though. Make this wiki the Club SpongeBob Wiki again. - JoJoMKWUTeam Category:Blog posts